


We're So Damn Late

by Waitingforjust3



Series: Being Late is Definitely a Thing [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingforjust3/pseuds/Waitingforjust3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke always takes forever to get ready, so naturally Lexa thinks nothing of it. Until she starts hearing sounds coming from the bedroom.</p><p>Or the one where Lexa catches Clarke and they go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're So Damn Late

  
Lexa was never the one for dilly dallying and waiting till the last second to do something or go somewhere. So naturally when she arrived back in their apartment's parking lot she was set on going in to retrieve Clarke and get the hell out to get to the debate as soon as possible.

 

_Raven (5:26pm): Octavia is gonna murder Wells tonight!!! She is gonna rip his ass a new one. I love this law and order shit, Lex. I'm hooked._

 

Raven and Bellamy were to meet up with Lexa and Clarke at the court house for the mock trial and debate for 6:00. Being a future lawyer, Lexa was always up for getting a chance to yell and argue in the courtroom and prove not only to herself, but to everyone else, that she was not to be messed with.

 

But tonight, it was all about Octavia. Lexa had trained her well and wanted to support her protégé.

 

_Lexa (5:28pm): I'm glad. Just have to get the princess._

 

_Raven (5:29pm): ugh please hurry I can't enjoy this without your priceless quips and commentary._

 

_Lexa (5:30pm): chill out. I'll be there_

 

With that last text, Lexa unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in to find a clean house. The scent of lemons and lavender mingled in the air as Lexa locked the door behind her.

 

"This is nice, Clarke," she called out as she looked around the living room. She was genuinely surprised to see the extra initiative her girlfriend put in. "It was my day to clean up."

 

There was no reply. Lexa went to the kitchen to rummage for a snack as she heard Clarke say her name.

 

"Yep, I'm in the kitchen, babe. Are you ready?" Lexa opened the fridge and opened a bottle of raspberry flavored tea as she listened for Clarke.

 

" _Yes... Yes, Lexa."_

 

"Okay then," Lexa chirped as she shut the fridge with her foot, walking towards the couch and seeing Clarke's purse and heels on the coffee table. She sat down and waited for her girlfriend as she sipped on her tea. "Let's get a move on in like five minutes. Sound good?"

 

" _Lexa, please,"_

 

That was odd. Please, what? Lexa thought to herself as she leered her ears towards the bathroom area. That's where she'd figured Clarke would be, as she was always the one who took that much longer to get ready. Then Lexa heard a sound that made her more intrigued to know just what exactly was holding Clarke up.

 

" _Mmm-oh my god."_

 

She arched her eyebrows with curiosity.

 

That was definitely a moan of sorts. "Clarke?"

 

No reply.

 

"What the fuc-" Lexa stopped in her tracks of getting up to investigate when she heard an even louder moan. She swallowed thickly as she had an idea of what Clarke was up to. But, _really? Seriously? Can she be...?_ But also why the hell couldn't Clarke hear her as she called back to the blonde?

 

" _Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa,"_ Clarke panted.

 

It was uttered over and over again and again as she neared the bathroom. "C'mon Clarke, dammit," she said under her breath as she opened the bathroom door, her ears felt so hot. The blonde wasn't there, but there was no usual mess that went along with Clarke getting ready.

 

"Clarke?" Lexa asked as she began to open the bedroom door slowly.

 

" _Fuck. Fuck, baby, fuck,"_ the blonde whimpered as Lexa opened the door to a crack.

 

The sight before the brunette was a sight that she had never really seen before. Sure, Lexa had had the misfortune of walking in on Jasper having sex with Maya when they all lived on campus in the dorms, and even Lincoln and Octavia going at it on their couch.

 

One time she had even walked in on Monty jacking off. The poor boy was so red in the face that afternoon and every time after that whenever he and Lexa were in the same setting, he could never meet her eyes and neither could Lexa. They would both flare up with embarrassing hues of red. That had been years ago though and this was now.

 

This was Clarke. _Her_ Clarke. The girl she had been pining over ever since high school. The very same girl she loved with all her heart. The only girl she would love till the end. To see her in such a setting made Lexa blush violently as she almost shut the door completely to retreat back to the bathroom in utter shock.

 

Or rather, sudden arousal.

 

Even when they were being intimate, she was the one who always stimulated Clarke over the edge. There was no need for Clarke to take care of herself when Lexa had been there, always been there, over and over again. As many times as Clarke would like actually and as often as they possibly could.

 

Still, the moaning continued from their bedroom and worse now for Lexa, it was so much louder being so close. Biting her lip, she looked at the time on her phone.

 

_5:39pm._

 

_We're gonna be late._

 

 _"Keep going. OH my god, don't stop, please Lex,"_ Clarke panted.

 

The soft mewls spilling from Clarke's lips were too much for Lexa to ignore. She opened the bedroom door again and took in the full sight of her girlfriend on their bed.

 

Her skirt was bunched about her waist. From the looks of it, it was the same pencil skirt Lexa had bought for her for the kind of outings they were supposed to partake in tonight. Her hair had curls that laid over the pillows, like golden rivers that fell over the creamy soft cliffs of her shoulders, the same shoulders that were slouched in her shuddering attempts to reach that pinnacle. Her blouse was unbuttoned a bit, but apart from all that, the detail that Lexa's eyes focused on, was that her girlfriend was clearly not wearing any panties. Glistening pink velvet folds being touched by her fingers had Lexa's head spinning.

 

Clarke had ear buds in, her music blasting apparently. That's why Lexa wasn't heard.

 

" _Ahh, ahh, haaa, mmmhhnnmmm! Baby please. Please, please, please,"_

 

The brunette rolled her eyes to the back of her skull at the sounds of Clarke's pleading. A white hot ache shot straight between her own thighs and a buzzing sensation seemed to overwhelm her, her own whimpers filling the air. Her hands clenched the door frame.

 

Her phone was what was buzzing.

 

_Raven (5:41pm): dude you guys are gonna be late. Do I need to tell Octavia that you're skipping out_

 

_Lexa (5:41pm): Clarke's fault. We'll make it for the verdict?? Gotta go_

 

With that, Lexa marched into the bedroom and had half a mind to yank out Clarke's headphones and scold her for- For what? Fucking herself when Lexa couldn't? Trying to get off by thinking about the brunette's affectionate ways?

 

Lexa was just beginning to realize how she may have neglected Clarke's needs these past couple of days. _Was is Tuesday or Wednesday that we said we'd have sex?_ Lexa stood still briefly before realizing she had said it yesterday morning. The fact that they had to schedule sex made her wince.

 

 _I'm such an awesome girlfriend,_ she berated herself.

 

She was losing her resolve as she came up next to the bed. From this position, she could not only see the wet glistening pink folds of Clarke's pussy, but she could smell the sex coming from Clarke. Her fingers pumping slowly within herself as she gasped and sighed. She watched her girlfriend on the bed writhing and canting her hips up to her hand as she bit her lower lip, squeals and whimpers spilling past those full lips as she worked herself up closer and closer and closer.

 

Lexa felt her face heat up, knowing she'd be a dark shade of pink as she watched Clarke fucking herself right in front of her, without the blonde even aware of the lingering eyes. She licked her lips at how Clarke's other hand squeezed her right breast and gasped at the extra stimulation she gave herself. She wanted to be the one squeezing. She groaned with so much longing at hearing the wet sounds that filled the room and let her eyes drop back to Clarke's fingers pumping slowly inside herself.

 

Lexa suddenly felt so lightheaded and that she might need to lie down.

 

And if she could pick any place to lay down, it would be right on top of Clarke.

 

Lexa wanted to dive face first into where Clarke needed her the most. She wanted to lap up all the visible juices dripping from Clarke's entrance, but she also wanted to let Clarke know a thing or two before any such thing could happen. They were late and had to get a move on if they wanted to be there at all for their friends. But Clarke did like to be teased.

 

She pressed down on the bed by Clarke's feet with her left foot, reveling in the way Clarke's eyes shot open.

 

 _Busted_ , Lexa thought as she smirked.

 

The blonde was so surprised to be disturbed and by none other than the girl she was fantasizing about. Her face was an even darker shade of red from the blush of the embarrassment as she fumbled slightly with her hands.

 

"Lexa," she gasped before sheepishly looking down as she took out her ear buds. She sat up a bit to address Lexa while trying to push her skirt down, which only made Lexa smirk even more smugly.

 

"Clarke," her voice was low with a hint of dark desire, so sultry, her fingers tapping on her lips. "Just what is it that you think you're doing?"

 

"Uh, well um," Clarke swallowed dryly, her eyes not able to fully meet Lexa's. She felt so exposed. "I was just, and you said last night that we were gonna-"

 

"I know exactly what I said, Clarke." Lexa crossed her arms and arched one eyebrow as Clarke finally looked up at her. She just remembered what she said last night. Clarke looked like an innocent child caught doing something very naughty and Lexa awww'ed to herself.

 

As sexy as it all was, she couldn't help but find this embarrassed cutie so adorable.

 

"I was so excited and really... Honestly sweetie, I just couldn't wait any longer and I got even more excited and I just became so-"

 

"So selfish?" Lexa interrupted again smiling. Clarke sank back further into the bed, a look of shame mixed with embarrassment that maybe Lexa was enjoying too much. "You're such a brat and we are late."

 

"I was gonna say 'wet', but whatever." Clarke began to scoot off the bed away from Lexa, suddenly feeling extremely exposed and guilty, as she made her way to stand. Before she knew it, Lexa had moved onto the bed and grabbed her elbow to pull her back down in the middle of the bed.

 

"What are you-" Clarke yelped as she fell back into Lexa's hold. She struggled for a few seconds until she felt Lexa's breath against her ear. A shiver ran through her body that aroused her more than it startled her. All she was craving was Lexa's touch and now she was getting something from her girlfriend.

 

"I told you that we would have the whole night to ourselves," she whispered as her tongue ran so lightly against Clarke's earlobe before she sucked on it. Clarke took in a sharp breath at the contact. " _After_ Octavia's trial."

 

"Like I said, I couldn't _wait_ ," Clarke hissed. The sweet sound was by turns, full of annoyance of having to repeat herself and the hot pleasure of having that lurking throb between her legs that ached so badly now pulse hotter as Lexa tightened her hold around her.

 

"And like I said, you're so selfish," Lexa hummed in her ear as one of her hands went to squeeze Clarke's breast over her shirt. "I want to be the one that gets to touch you," she husked. Clarke arched her back and groaned as Lexa's other hand held onto her wrists behind her back, her mouth moving at a tortuous pace to the crook of her neck leaving a glistening trail of hot open mouthed kisses. Clarke's legs were confined in her skirt in this position on the bed, but she couldn't help the sigh she let out when she rubbed her thighs together for some sort of friction.

 

"How long were you watching me?" Clarke asked softly, tilting her head to the side to give Lexa all the access she could possibly want. "The whole time?"

 

"No," Lexa plainly said, her lips pecking below her jawline now. "Maybe the past couple of minutes?" Her hand left Clarke's breast and trailed up to her throat, gently grasping hold of it.

 

"You couldn't at least let me finish?" Clarke's mouth was open, her breaths deep and it seemed to Lexa that the blonde was trying desperately to steady her shaky breath, and that more than usual raspy voice of hers was shaky and the tremble stemming from the center of her body had her too hot and bothered.

 

Lexa, however, was amused.

 

Clarke's hands moved against Lexa's stomach behind her, trying to free her hands and hold Lexa closer to her at the same time.

 

"Lexa, please," Clarke whined in a hushed manner, so desperate. She licked her lips as her head rolled forward. Lexa's lips were lingering in gentle swipes behind Clarke, in the middle of her neck, not just yet able to move further down the blonde's skin.

 

"How close are you?" she breathed against Clarke's flushed skin.

 

"It hurts," she hissed. "I was so close," she gulped as she explained. "So close."

 

Lexa let go of Clarke's hands and slipped her right hand over into Clarke's lap as she whispered, "Maybe there's something I can do to help?"

 

Clarke shook her head frantically in agreement, not trusting her voice, as she stretched her legs out before her as best she could. Her girlfriend's hands were pulling at the edge of her skirt and she moaned at the sight in front of her. Lexa's hand, instead of her own finally giving her what she craved.

 

"You wanna lift up a little so I can-" Clarke was already lifting her own self as Lexa started instructing, her hands fumbling with finding her zipper. Lexa chuckled a soft and low laugh as she took hold of the zipper and slowly unzipped the skirt.

 

"Oh, Lexa," Clarke groaned as it seemed the brunette behind her was going to keep going this slow painful pace, her skirt not even past her hips yet.

 

Lexa pulled the skirt down past the blonde's knees when the blonde let out a whimper and Clarke kicked away the material almost in an offensive manner, her long soft legs free finally and spreading oh so slowly as Lexa watched over Clarke's shoulder at the sight before her eyes. She watched through blonde hair how not only Clarke's legs spread, but at how Clarke's mouth gaped as she nudged Lexa's right hand across her lower abdomen with her own.

 

"Baby, please! I want you to touch me." It was anything but a whisper that fell past her lips, so hoarse with anticipation and pleading that Lexa felt herself growing increasingly wet at how aroused Clarke was.

 

Lexa gathered herself as much as she could in that moment, swallowing hard as she made both her hands start to unbutton Clarke's top. Her conviction was strong.

 

"Patience, Clarke," she murmured, kissing Clarke's cheek. For every kiss, Lexa had unfastened a button and soon the loose fabric was ready to fall. She ghosted her fingers back up to Clarke's shoulders and slowly peeled off her shirt and let Clarke shimmy the rest of the way, freeing her arms and leaving her in just her bra. The brunette was working intently on sucking at the blonde's neck, sure enough that it would leave a mark, all while softly moaning behind Clarke to work her up even more.

 

  
Clarke let out a husky growl as she coaxed Lexa's hands to her stomach again, asking silently for Lexa to give her what she wanted.

 

"Lexa," she groaned when Lexa's nails scraped along the blonde's curls, not quite close enough to where she was desperate for. "Please stop teasing me-"

 

Her heavy pants of pleading where cut short and hitched into a low moan as Lexa's nimble fingers slipped lower to slide through wet folds, taking in just how wet Clarke really was and how swollen her clit was.

 

"No more teasing, Clarke. For now," She whispered as her fingers made their way slowly further down till they were circling Clarke's entrance. "I'll have you coming in no time." She smirked as she knew damn well she only wanted to tease Clarke.

 

"Oh god, yes!" Clarke moaned louder this time, spreading her legs a little further as two of Lexa's fingers began pumping within her at a fast pace.

 

"Yes, Lex! Just like that," Clarke panted. Lexa's hand slowed a bit, then sped up and slowed moments after. The pace she was setting was both sweet and tortuous.

 

"Just make me come already, Lexa. Please."

 

Lexa added another finger and pumped quickly within her girlfriend's wetness as Clarke panted more shallowly. Quick huffs, and vibrating moans made Lexa softly moan behind Clarke as she felt that familiar flutter around her fingers, the wetness that soaked her fingers signaling an impending explosion.

 

Seconds later, Clarke's head rolled back over Lexa's shoulder, her left hand squeezing Lexa's wrist as it shook her very core and her right hand fisting the brunette's hair. With her back arched up, she came moaning out Lexa's name before finally going limp.

 

She lean back panting against Lexa still sitting up behind her, whispering words of worship and affection. When she wasn't limp as a noodle, Clarke slowly turning around and wrapping her legs around the girl, lazily straddling her lap. "Your turn."

 

Lexa smiled as she turned her face to avoid Clarke's lips on hers, landing a nice one on her cheek.

 

"We're late. Get dressed."

 

"What? No!"

 

"I gave you what you wanted. Let's go and then later-" she couldn't help but giggle at how pouty her blonde sweetheart looked just now.

 

"I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend!" She crossed her arms.

 

"Later. Promise."

 

"You're teasing me, Lex. Let's stay the night in?" Clarke was all kisses and soft purring. Lexa chuckled and shook her head.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Twenty some minutes later, they slipped into the court room and sat behind Raven and Monty. Octavia seemed to be on fire by how Raven was nodding fiercely. It was 6:32 and by Lexa's standards, they were so damn late.

 

"Take it princess here took her sweet time ' _getting ready'_ again, huh?" Raven chirped, never looking back to see the blush creeping on their faces. Monty snickered at the comment as quietly as he could manage.

 

"Shut up, Raven. Beauty takes time." Clarke muttered as she glared at Lexa silently laughing.

 

"Ah, yes. The beauty of coming. I'm on the same page with you, Princess." Her and Monty both barely contained the chuckles. Lexa joined in with their chuckles which prompted Clarke to punch at her arm.

 

"Ow! What?" Lexa smiled.

 

"Don't start your teasing again. Its your fault." Clarke pouted as she crossed her arms.

 

"Pfft!" Raven was uncontrollable with her antics and whispered, "You're the sucker for Commander Heart Eyes over here. Sounds like was your fault."

 

"It really was," Lexa wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke before she flipped all of Clarke's hair over her hair to whisper in her ear. "Huh, Princess?" Her hot breath only fueled Clarke's desire all the more, she could feel Lexa's chest pressing closer and closer into her left side. "You just couldn't wait for me, so you had to go and be a naughty little girl and start without me?" She sucked her earlobe in her mouth as her arms encircled her shoulders. Clarke knew her panties were done for.

 

"Oh god, you two!" Raven whispered harshly. "Separate or Monty and I will sit in between you."

 

Lexa whimpered as she reluctantly released Clarke from her embrace and sat back, but she settled to rest her right hand on the worked up blonde's knee. Flashing her girlfriend a killer smile laced with devious intent.

 

For the rest to the evening, Octavia continued to hand Wells' ass to him, Raven and Monty hooped and cheered as quietly as possible, and Lexa's hand inched it's way slowly up to Clarke's thigh with soothing gestures. Maybe a couple times Clarke let soft moans slip, but it only seemed to spurn Lexa on even further.

 

With the final verdict in Octavia's favor, the gang gathered to congratulate her and all agreed to go out for drinks, except Clarke.

 

"Come the hell on, Griffin." Octavia whined playfully as she nuzzled in Clarke's neck to change her mind. "Your shifts at the hospital suck and I hardly get to see you."

 

"And because of that I'm always so tired and just want to lie down. Like right now."

 

Lexa snorted, not even abashed. Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

"What can I say? I'm an old woman."

 

"Try horny," Raven offered and again, Lexa snorted with Clarke blushing into her shoulder as she tried to hide from her friends.

 

“Well fuck. Since you all seem to know that I am worked up,” she pointed her glare at Lexa as she spoke. “Let me take her home and we’ll redo this.”

 

“My ass, Clarke,” Octavia crossed her arms as she pursed her lips. “We all know good and god damn well next time we do this, Lexa will the one in heat.”

 

“That’s- approximately very true.” Raven stated as they watched how red the two lovers turned with each passing second.

 

“Oh my god, can you guys stop? Lexa and I are adults in a very adult relationship-,” Clarke was explaining.

 

“Clarke, babe,” Lexa nudged at her side, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation before it began its own debate.

 

“Yes, we have sex. All the time.”

 

“We know,” they all said at once. “We seem to always be interrupting,” Monty giggled.

 

“Alright alright alright. To avoid having a Clexa sex analysis debate, let’s just let them have at it,” Octavia huffed. Eyebrows rose slightly and Jasper and Anya were sputtering with laughter. “You fuckers! You know what I meant!”

  
“Just take the princess home and give her a real good time,” Raven smirked as she tried to make Octavia breathe calmly.

 

“I hate you all,” Clarke muffled into Lexa’s shoulder loud enough for all of them to hear.

 

“Well, we might as well take our leave,” Lexa said softly to Clarke. The eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushed to the point where Clarke was convinced they would not make it back to their apartment before they jumped each other’s bones, let alone the parking lot. Hell, it was a wonder they made it down for Octavia in the first place.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re not the only one who is worked up, babe.” Clarke’s red cheeks of embarrassment quickly flared to that of aroused. She gripped Lexa’s hand and let out a breath through her teeth.

 

“Oh my god, just go you two. As much as we like teasing you, we don’t want a free show.”

 

Raven was still talking but it fell on deaf ears and Clarke dragged Lexa quickly toward their car in hopes that for the remainder of the night they could continue what they had started. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am all aboard for the sin. 
> 
> Well? What did you think? Should I continue with this or nah?


End file.
